Waiting In My Promise
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Hinamori Momo terus menunggu kembali Kurosaki Ichigo, karena sebuah janji yang terucap di masa lalu. Crack Pair! RnR please!


Waiting In My Promise

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kurosaki Ichigo X Hinamori Momo

Happy Reading !!

Kurosaki Ichigo bagi Hinamori Momo :

Kurosaki-kun adalah bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Karenanya aku masih bisa bernapas dengan wajah gembira. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku melihat dia dengan cara yang berbeda. Semakin lama, aku semakin menyadari, tanpa dia aku tidak bisa hidup.

Hinamori Momo bagi Kurosaki Ichigo :

Hinamori hanyalah satu di antara ribuan anugrah yang di berikan Tuhan padaku. Satu senyumannya untuk kebahagianku, satu tawanya untuk pendukungku, satu cintanya untuk diriku. Aku tak pernah ingin melepasnya karena sungguh, aku terlalu mencintainya.

**16 April 2005 …**

Momo menatap segala masakan di hadapannya. Ada sup miso, nasi, ikan dan berbagai macam lauk pauk untuk makan siang. Lalu, ia segera mencari cermin lalu mematut diri di depan cermin—meyakinkan diri bahwa pakaiannya sudah pantas. Menurut Momo, semuanya harus sempurna tanpa ada celah sedikit pun, karena hari ini, Ichigo akan datang ke rumahnya.

TET, TET!

Bel berbunyi. Momo tersenyum gembira dan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Wajah Ichigo terlihat di balik pintu.

"Kurosaki-kun! Akhirnya, kau datang juga! Ayo, semua makanan untuk makan siang sudah siap!" seru Momo lalu menarik lelaki berambut orange itu masuk ke dalam. Namun, Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bahkan ia tidak memandang Momo sama sekali.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Momo. Ichigo tetap tidak bergeming, namun ia mulai menatap Momo. Tatapan dari mata musim gugurnya itu terlalu kosong, membuat Momo sempat bergidik dan berusaha untuk tetap berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan orang lain.

"Hinamori, aku mau bicara, ini penting," gumam Ichigo lirih. Alis Momo terangkat, apa yang akan di katakan kekasihnya itu?

Apalagi Ichigo tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit pun, apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini?

_Aneh_, pikir Momo. "Tentang apa Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya.

"A-aku… aku harus pergi sekarang… aku akan berangkat ke Amerika sekarang juga… ada keperluan penting di sana…" kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

Mata hazel Momo membesar lalu kedua tangan Momo di gunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ichigo kembali menunduk, menghela napas berat lalu menatap Momo kembali. Ia tahu, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Momo sekarang ini, ia tidak tega melihat Momo sedih dan kecewa dengan kepergiannya.

Tiba-tiba, Momo tanpa sadar bertanya, "Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

Ichigo tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Momo bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja ia harus pergi, kemampuan photography yang di milikinya sedang di butuhkan oleh Amerika. Mau tak mau, ia harus pergi, demi impiannya dan kebahagiannya dengan Momo di masa depan.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Ichigo pelan, ia tidak berani mengatakan hal lain. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal selain maaf untuk kali ini.

Momo menunduk, air matanya sudah menetes. Lalu, ia meraih lengan Ichigo dan berkata, "Jangan pergi, jangan pergi Kurosaki-kun."

"Maaf Hinamori, maaf," balas Ichigo. Tangan Hinamori yang memegang lengannya, ia genggam dengan erat.

"Kenapa? Bukanlah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Bukankah… bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?" tanya Momo, suaranya bergetar.

Ichigo menutup matanya sebentar, melihat Momo menangis seperti sekarang adalah suatu hal yang paling tidak di inginkannya selama ini. Momo hanya cocok tersenyum dan tertawa, bukan menangis.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi Hinamori." Ichigo segera melepas genggaman tangan Momo di lengannya lalu berbalik pergi.

Namun, Ichigo merasakan kedua tangan memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang. Momo memeluknya.

"Tolong, tetaplah di sini Kurosaki-kun…."

Ichigo menelan ludah. Lalu, ia melepas pelukan Momo dan berjalan pergi ke arah mobilnya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Momo lalu mengejar Ichigo.

Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Momo tidak menyerah, saat sampai di mobil Ichigo, ia menggedor dengan keras kaca jendela jok belakang—tempat Ichigo duduk.

"Kurosaki-kun! Tolong, jangan pergi!" teriak Momo.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dan berseru pada supir pribadinya, "Cepat jalan!"

"Baik tuan muda," kata sang supir lalu mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Kurosaki-kun! Tolong, tolong tetap di sini!" kata Momo, ia tetap menggedor dan ikut berjalan mengikuti arah mobil Ichigo.

"Tolong lebih cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" seru Ichigo. Supirnya hanya bisa mengangguk lalu segera menambah kecepatan mobil hingga Momo sama sekali tidak bisa mengikutinya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Momo, ia lalu berlari mengejar mobil Ichigo.

'_Maafkan aku Momo, mungkin aku terlalu mendadak. Tolong, maafkan aku yang telah membuat air matamu itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Maafkan aku_.' Batin Ichigo. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama, air matanya menitik turun—tanda kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!!!"

Momo menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia telah kenbali ke rumahnya. Air matanya yang masih mengalir di sekanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kurosaki-kun…." Nama lelaki itu terucap pelan dari bibirnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan beberapa _keypad _ponsel dan berusaha menghubungi lelaki itu.

Namun, panggilan tersebut justru tersambung ke _mail box_.

"Kurosaki-kun, tolong, kembalilah secepat mungkin. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku tidak bisa bernapas lega tanpamu, aku berantakan tanpamu. Tolong kembalilah, aku berjanji akan menunggumu. _Sayonara._"

Momo meninggalkan pesan tersebut dan memutuskan komunikasi. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap, Ichigo mendengar pesannya itu.

**16 April 2010 …**

5 tahun telah berlalu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa bagi Hinamori Momo, walau pun sebenarnya di balik senyumnya itu ada seberkas luka dalam hati tentang Ichigo.

Sampai sekarang, Momo tidak pergi ke mana pun. Ia tidak menyusul Ichigo ke Amerika seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, ia hanya menunggu sesuai janjinya sendiri.

Tapi, desisan pelan nama Ichigo terkadang terucap tanpa Momo sadari bila ia merasa merindukan Ichigo. Beberapa kali Momo mencoba media yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Ichigo namun semuanya nihil.

Ichigo seolah memutuskan semua media yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Momo.

Bagi Momo, 5 tahun lamanya adalah waktu demi waktu yang menentukan segalanya. Di sinilah kesetiaannya dan kesabarannya di uji, di sini pula kekokohan cinta di pertanyakan. Apa Momo mampu terus menunggu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo sekarang ini? Bisa saja Ichigo menemukan perempuan lain di Amerika.

Tapi, Momo berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut karena dia percaya pada Ichigo, Ichigo akan setia padanya, ia tahu itu.

Dan bila ia dan Ichigo memang di takdirkan bersama, maka suatu saat mereka akan di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir Tuhan.

**Taman karakura, 16 April 2010 …**

Momo menerawang ke segala penjuru taman dan merasakan seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Ya, ia teringat akan sebuah kenangan manis, kenangan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu, kakinya mulai melangkah dan berkeliling taman tersebut. Di lihatnya bahwa bunga sakura mulai bermekaran. Beberapa bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut jatuh dan tertiup angin ke sana sini.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melihat sebuah kursi taman yang kosong yang letaknya kini ada di dekat sebuah pohon bunga sakura—padahal dahulu berada di dekat pintu taman. Momo segera duduk di sana dan menemukan sebuah ukiran di lengan kursi tersebut.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Love

Hinamori Momo

Di sinilah Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya pada Momo, dan Momo menerima dan membalas perasaan tersebut.

"Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun, kapan ya kau akan kembali lagi?" tanya Momo, masih tersenyum.

Di raihnya ponsel dan menekan beberapa _kepypad_ ponseldan berusaha menghubungi Ichigo, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi, nihil. Kembali tersambungkan ke layanan _mail box._

Momo menghela napas lalu berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan, seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"_Moshi-moshi _Kurosaki-kun. Kau tahu, tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun bukan kau pergi dari Karakura? Memang lama, sangat lama bila kau menjadi diriku. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sulit untuk terus diam dan tetap diam dalam sepi ini. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa di dalam hati ini."

Air mata itu tidak dapat Momo tahan lagi… mengalir begitu saja. Ia menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kata yang terputus.

"Kau tahu, Shiro-chan dan Kuchiki-san selalu saja pusing dengan sikapku yang selalu menutup hati pada orang lain dan setia padamu. Aku bisa berpindah hati ke orang lain bila aku mau, tapi aku tidak mau dan aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu. Terlebih karena bayang-bayangmu yang selalu menghantuiku dan janji yang aku ucapkan di masa lalu, janji akan terus menunggumu."

Tubuh Momo bergetar. Ponselnya seperti akan terjatuh dari tangannya, ia merasa tangannya mati dan dingin. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia takut kalau Ichigo tak kunjung kembali, ia akan mengingkarinya suatu saat.

"Hinamori."

Momo terdiam. Lalu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sempat berpikir bahwa suara Ichigo yang memanggilnya itu hanyalah khayalan belaka.

"Aku bodoh bila sampai berkhayal bahwa dia di sini, bahkan tadi memanggil namaku," kata Momo parau.

"Hinamori Momo, tolong palingkan wajahmu ke sini."

Momo tertegun lalu mengikuti perkataan tersebut—berpaling ke asal suara. Mata hazelnya membesar saat mengenali dengan baik sosok yang berdiri di sana.

"Kurosaki-kun? Ka-kau kembali?" tanya Momo tak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Iya, aku telah berhasil di Amerika. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke sini."

Momo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya dan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan lagi menangis, Hinamori. Kau tidak perlu takut mengingkari janjimu 5 tahun yang lalu, karena sekarang waktumu untuk menepatinya telah habis. Aku telah kembali ke sini, Hinamori," ujar Ichigo pelan lalu menarik Momo dalam pelukannya.

Momo tidak menolak, ia justru memperat pelukan tersebut. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ichigo kembali, untuk selamanya.

終了

The End

Rukina : Author sedang pusing dengan tugas sekolah sehingga aku dulu ya bacot nggak jelas di sini –di lindes readers-

Ending gantung, khas author itu, tapi biarlah hanya para readers yang akan menilai cerita ini.

**Review ?**


End file.
